


Dorks and Jocks

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Jace is a Rambling Jock and Simon is a Cocky Nerd, what if they mix





	

Music class had already started and he was running late, his alarm didn’t go off because apparently his phone wasn’t charging. So today was already starting off badly, he didn’t have time to shower so he had just put on some clean clothes and gathered his things, including his head phone. Maybe he could find somewhere to charge it or ask Izzy if he can borrow her charger in between their classes when they shared lunch. After school, well after practice he was going to buy a new charger. So, walking into class, he thought he could do it smoothly like all the other students seem but that didn’t seem to be the way because as soon as he opened the door something fell down. The noise caused everyone to look towards him and he could feel a redness colouring his cheeks and he quickly picked up the music stands.

“Mr Lightwood, you’re late,” The professor said, sending him a light glare, “Take a seat next to Mr Lewis and take the notes from him to catch up.”

Nodding his head, he mumbled a small apology before going and taking the seat next to Simon, taking out his things ready for the class.

Simon was one of the best student’s in the class, so of course their teacher told him to take the notes off of the brunette. Though, some part of Jace hated it because he _knew_ a remark would come out of that mouth of his and when the professor turned back to the board and his lesson Simon leaned in and whispered “Have a late night did we?” Simon moved his book to an angle that Jace is able to read off of, and that he is still able to jot down his own.

Jace just sends him a light glare, ignoring that smug smirk upon the others lips as he jots down the notes from Simon’s book once he was caught up on note, he has turned his attention back to the front of the class.

When the bell rang Jace packed up his things and headed out of the class, two hours next to Simon Lewis was enough for him to handle so knowing that he and Izzy both had the next two hours free he walked to her dorm where she usually went before they headed off for lunch. He stands in front of the door and knocks, it was only a minute before the door is opening and Izzy is standing in front of him, clad in her usual jeans and hoodie and a smile upon her lips.

“Can I borrow your charger? Mine’s broken,” Jace asks, and Izzy is taking a step to the side and letting the blond in. Jace immediately finds her charger and plugs in his phone and taking a seat upon Izzy’s bed.

“What’s bothering you?” Izzy questions as she takes a seat next to the blond.

“Oh you know, alarm didn’t go off, phone chargers broken and Simon is being an ass. You know, the usual,” Jace replies with a light sigh, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“That means your day can only get better, come on. Let’s go get lunch and I’ll tell you about the cute art student,” Izzy says as she holds out her hand to him once she’s standing in front of him.

“Okay, have you gotten her name yet?”

“Well you haven’t exactly asked Simon for her name so, no.”

“I’m _not_ going to talk to him just to set you up with his best friend. I want to keep our talks minimal, you know this,” Jace says taking Izzy’s hand and they walk out, and down to the little café by the College.

They take their usual seat after ordering their usual, and Izzy is gushing about the art student that lives down the hall from her dorm. Jace just listens as she describes the girl’s hair and how she’s always covered in paint, yet always looking fabulous in heels and the outfits she wears. How she just _oozes_ self confidence.

“Well she’s friends with Simon, no question that she’s got a lot of self confidence,” Jace quips as he’s taking a bite of his muffin.

“You know, you’ve been talking about Simon a bit the past few weeks,” Izzy pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him and letting a playful smile form on her lips.

Jace shakes his head, he know exactly what that look means, “No, I do not. You’ve got it confused. He’s just been really extra annoyingly cocky. I do _not_ have a crush on him or whate _ver_ it is that you are trying to imply. I do not, just because he’s you know…good looking and all, doesn’t mean I’m crushing. If I’m crushing you’d know about it, you’d know –,” Jace stops once he realises that he’s started rambling.

“Sure you’re not Jace, just like Alec wasn’t going to ask out Magnus,”

“Oh, what do you know? You haven’t asked out arty redhead yet,” Jace retorts.

“I will, at some point.”

“Sure you will Iz. Now let’s get back to the dorms and hopefully my phone is charged.”

They both walk back to the dorms and Jace flops down on Izzy’s bed, checking his phone. Satisfied with how charged it is he turns it on, frowning when there is a lot of texts from Alec and one from an unknown number.

“Oh yeah, Alec was a little worried that you hadn’t answered your phone. I told him that your phone may have died. Even texted him when you showed up so that he knew for sure,” Izzy says as she’s picking up one of her textbooks, placing it into her bag. “I need to head off to my next class; the professor is going to be starting early. Close and lock the door behind you, my roommate would have my head if it wasn’t.”

Jace nods his head, as he read over the texts Alec had sent him. All full of worry, it was almost like he was a father and not a brother, it was kind of endearing though and Jace loved that about Alec. He loved his whole family and whoever said blood made family was lying because they’re some of the best people he knows and they’re who he calls family. Finally deciding on looking at the unknown number he groans, because just by what’s in the text he _knows_ who it is.

“Who the fuck did he get my number?” Jace mumbled, picking up his bag and closing the door behind him. He wanted to let off some steam but, having a class in the next hour meant he didn’t have time to go to the gym, so he’s walking himself to the music room where all the instruments were.

He plays piano to clear his head, letting his fingers move swiftly against the keys and letting the music over take his head until he felt his head was clear enough, and then he’s heading to his next class. This time, he makes it on time and takes down notes until he is dismissed. He takes his time making it to the field and changing into his gear, they were doing passes today. He was doing fine until halfway through his training partner breaks away to walk to the benches because _of course_ Simon was here and he knew his teammate had a _thing_ for the guy. Jace rolls his eyes at the clear flirting that was going on between the pair, he only watches for a minute before storming over and throwing the ball at his teammate.

“We’re supposed to be practicing, get your ass back over here or I’ll hit a ball at the pretty face you’re flirting with. Flirt with him _after_ would you Damien,” Jace says looking at his teammate, refusing to look at Simon.

“Ooo is someone jealous, is Lightwood jealous?” Simon teases with a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips as the words spilled past his lips. Lips that Jace has _never_ thought about kissing, nope.

“Oh you wish Lewis, go take your flirting somewhere else and away from practice,” Jace replies before turning and heading back towards the rest of his team before their coach could notice he was away from the rest. When his Damien didn’t follow, the coach noticed and yelled at Simon to leave the field and for Damien to get back. That made Jace’s mood elevate a bit, seeing Simon walking away.

**

When he went to the gym that night, he thought that this was the time that he could ask out the cute guy who also worked out at the same time as him, but he crashed and burned. He stumbled over his words, barely got his name out before the guy walked away from, so now he’s walking back to his dorm with his hoodie up. He could hear footsteps walking, but he thought nothing of it and was about to put his headphones in when he felt someone tug at his arm, he turned his head to see Simon standing next to him.

“You crashed and burned back there,” Simon stated, giving his usual smirk as he pushed up those glasses he wore.

Jace rolled his eyes, he really didn’t want to be having this conversation and definitely not with Simon. “Just go away Simon,” Jace mumbles as he’s putting in his headphones and hitting play on his dying phone, luckily he brought a new charger before going to the gym.

Simon doesn’t leave his side, so they’re walking together in silence. Or as silent as one listening to music could get, it was just silent between them. The dorms are coming up and Simon doesn’t seem to change his path yet his dorms are on the other side and that makes Jace feel weird but not weird enough to question it. He makes it to his dorm and Alec is studying in the corner, Magnus spread out on the bed with a book. It was then that he noticed that Simon had left his side, and he doesn’t understand why that left him feeling a bit down because that is what he wanted. He didn’t want Simon with him, letting out a sigh he flops on his bed and dropping his bag onto the floor.

“I hope you got a new charger,” Alec says not looking up from his work, his face concentrated on the work in front of him.

“I did, don’t worry. I got it before I went to the gym. Which did not help my pretty bad day, I went to ask out you know, the cute guy from the gym. Nice eyes, big –,”

“We get it, Jace,” Magnus quips with a roll of his eyes, “Get on with it.”

“Well anyway, I went to ask him out and I just tanked it. I mean, I barely got out my name. I stumbled over it. I was like ‘Hi, would you…uh would uh...My name is Jonathan Ch-I go-,’ that was as far as I got before he walked away. Not the way I hoped the day would go. To make it worse, Simon had seen it all so now he’s probably going to tease me about it tomorrow in music class,” Jace rambled off, and finished it with a sigh. “It’s quiet funny you know, that he’s the one with this cocky attitude and all that flirting skills yet he’s the nerd, and here I am the football player who can barely talk to the guy he’s crushing on without rambling.”

“Oh Jace, you are…blind,” Alec says pushing himself away from his work and going to sit himself on the spare space on Jace’s bed. Placing a comforting hand on Jace’s knee, he gives it a small squeeze. “That isn’t what matters here, you know that. You know you’re a good player, and you’re smart and you’re kind at heart and that is what matters. Who cares if you have no game, you’re just trying to get through your life like the rest of us. Now, I’ve got to go back to my dorm before my roommate locks the door on me so that he and his girlfriend can fuck.”

“See you tomorrow Alec,” Jace says deciding he should get out his new charger and plug it in, and dump his old one in the trashcan.

“See you tomorrow Alec,” Magnus’ voice comes from where he is sitting, Alec places a small kiss to Magnus head before he’s out the door.

**

It was now Sunday and Jace was sitting on his bed with a book curled up on his bed, Magnus was with Alec on a date that Alec had planned for the two. The room was quiet except for the soft sound of the music playing from the radio in the corner of the room. He liked it like this, it was peaceful and nice. It made him feel extremely relaxed so when there was a knock upon his door he ignored it. He really didn’t feel like interacting with anyone today, just his book but the person knocked again. Groaning he closes the book with his bookmark inside, he opens up the door to see the one and only Simon. It was taking all his will power to not slam the door in his face.

“What do you want Lewis?” Jace questioned, crossing his arms against his chest.

“For one, for you to put on some pants,” Simon says as he pushes past Jace and takes a seat on Magnus’ bed.

Jace looks down, and sure enough he’s just standing in his boxers and t-shirt? What? They’re comfy and no one was going to come around so he didn’t feel like putting on pants. Sighing he’s shuffling through his drawers to pick out a pair of jeans before he’s slipping them on. “And here I was thinking you liked your men out of their pants,” Jace quips as he sits himself on his own bed, “What are you doing here?”

“If that is what you want I won’t object,” Simon replies with that dam smirk of his that Jace just wants to ~~kiss~~ slap off.  The words are only met with a roll of multi-coloured eyes, and Simon lets out a sigh “Look, your sister is out on a date with Clary and I know she must be good, because she’s your sister but I’m like her brother.”

“If you want to give the shovel talk, give it to Iz but trust me Iz won’t hurt your friend. She’s been gushing about her for the past six months,” Jace tells Simon with a shrug of his shoulders, grabbing his book and opening up the book to the page he was last on.

“No, Clary is capable of taking care of herself. Her stepfather is a cop after all.”

“If this is all you came here for, you may go and find your next fling or someone else to annoy with your cocky attitude,” Jace says without looking up from his book.

“That isn’t at all why I came here. Alec had gave me your number, but it seems you didn’t reply to my text so maybe I would ask you in person,” Simon says, making Jace look up at him with a confused expression.

“You text said, _‘How about next time we both be late together.’_ What was I suppose to get from that?” Jace asks as he’s going through his phone, pulling up the text and showing Simon it.

“Asshole Lewis? Really that was what you put me under?” Simon muses raising an eyebrow as he looked over the phone to Jace.

“What did you think it was going to be?”

“I didn’t have an idea. But, I do know what I wanted you get out of that text, I wanted you to pick upon the fact that I was asking you out. That is _highly_ what that implies,” Simon says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wait…you’re asking me out?” Jace is just staring at Simon who was still sitting on Magnus’ bed.

“Yeah, I am asking you Jace Lightwood out,” Simon is looking at Jace, his face turning to pure confusion when Jace starts laughing.

Jace laughs for a minute before its hurting and he’s calming his breathing down to normal, “Oh my god that is such a good one. Did you get Magnus to help you set up cameras? This has to be a prank.”

Simon doesn’t reply with words, no Simon is moving from one bed to the other, cupping Jace’s face in his hands and pressing his lips to the blonds’. When Simon pulls away, he’s smirking down at Jace, “I’m not playing a prank. I want to ask you out, out on a date with me.”

“I’m not comfortable with being a _fling_ because that is _all_ you ever have Simon. Everyone knows that,” Jace says and if he could he’d take a step back. But taking a step back was going to be hard when he’s sitting on his own bed.

“I’ve had a few one nightstands, that is true but that doesn’t mean I’m not capable of having a relationship Jace because I am, with the right person,” Simon informs Jace, not moving from his spot in front of the other. “I want to try with you Jace that is if you do.”

Jace closes his eyes for a few moments before he’s nodding his head, “Okay, I will go out with you,” there is a smile upon Jace’s lips as he’s letting the words escape him. Then he’s moving his hand up behind Simon’s neck and pulling him close, their lips meeting and this time, Jace’s lips move against Simon’s and then Simon is sitting Jace’s lap as they’re making out on his bed.

If anyone had told him that he’d be dating Simon a year ago he’d laugh in your face, but now that possibility was true and here he was; making out with Simon on his bed.


End file.
